Pac-Man
:"Pac-Man" redirects here. For information on the game, see Pac-Man (game). :"Did someone say cake?" ::- Pac-Man, Pac-Man World 3 Pac-Man (Japanese: Pakkuman)'' is the main protagonist in the majority of the games in the Pac-Man series. His Japanese name is "Pakku Man". He was created by Toru Iwatani. History Pac-Man was created by Namco employee Toru Iwatani when he ordered a pizza. When the first quarter of the pizza was cut out, it looked similar to a head with it's mouth open, this is what inspired him to create the character that was originally Puck-Man. However, Puck-Man couldn't be used due to American kids defacing an arcade machine making it "Fuck-Man". Thus, Pac-Man became the American name. Era of fame Pac-Man reached practically unlimited fame by the 1990's. Figures and games were constantly being released. Namco later decided to create a game that today's players would understand and be more likely to play. That's when Pac-Man World was released. The game features a three-dimensional Pac-Man fighting three-dimensional enemies. Pac-Man reached fame once this game was released in the United States. The ''Pac-Man television show In the 1980's, the popular American television show, Pac-Man was released. The show resembles the game Pac-Land or Pac-Man 2. Pac-Man is seen in the show taking care of his family, going to work, or defeating ghosts when he needs to. The ghosts have a leader in this show, named Mezmarone who wants to destroy Pac-Man for some unknown reason. Fictional Character Biography Rolling into Action "I wanna train, Pac-Master!" - Pac-Man to Pac-Master Pac-Man's first adventure canonically began in Pac 'n Roll. In his youth Pac-Man trained under the mighty Pac-Master during his summer vacation. He taught Pac-Man all about fighting and power pellets, so he could help in defending Pac-Land from the many Ghosts that plagued it. During his training he grew close to Pac-Master's family, he especially grew close to Pac-Master's beautiful daughter who would one day become his future sweetheart, Ms. Pac-Man. Sadly the joy would not last for long as a young group of Ghosts (Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde) were planning to summon a powerful Ghost named Golvis, (who had been banished to the far reaches of space long ago), to defeat Pac-Master and destroy the power pellet harvest. On the day of the Power Pellet Harvest Festival Golvis and the Ghosts began their assault, and Pac-Master attempted to confront Golvis but sadly the large Ghost was almost immune to the affects of power pellets as only his tail turned blue, and with him having the advantage he used his magic guitar Jack to turn every Pac-Person into limbless orbs thus making them unable to move, he then used Jack to blow them all away, luckily the guardian spirit of Pac-Land Krystal temporarily defeated Golvis, however she was only capable of saving the young Pac-Man. She then convinces Pac-Man to help her save Pac-Land as he is the only one left. After traveling throughout all of Pac-Land they finally reach Golvis' home base where, with their combined forces finally defeat Golvis, thus restoring the bodies of all the Pac-People and saving Pac-Master and his family. Through the Maze "Wakka, wakka, wakka!" - Pac-Man eating in the original video game Pac-Man's first adventure chronologically took place in Pac-Man, wherein he had to fight off a group of Ghosts consisting of Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde while trying to escape an immense maze. As mentioned before, this game was inspired by a pizza with a quarter of it taken out. Meeting his Girlfriend In the game Ms. Pac-Man, Pac-Man fell in love with Ms. Pac-Man. This is the first game where Pac-Man Junior is seen. Fairies in Pac-Land Sometime later in the game Pac-Land, after having escaped the mazes Pac-Man must travel through his homeland of Pac-Land to save many fairies who have been taken by the mischievous Ghosts. Birthday Disaster "Oh, no! They're gone!" ''- Pac-Man's expression to the kidnapping of his family and friends His next adventure took place in ''Pac-Man World. On the day of his 20th birthday, Pacman's Family was planning a big surprise party for him, but at the same time an impostor named Toc-Man wanted the real Pac-Man gone so he could take his place, so he sent out his minions to kidnap him but instead they kidnapped members of his family thinking they were him as they could not tell them apart. When Pac-Man arrived home from work he saw that his house was destroyed and that his family was gone; worried for their safety he set out to look for them but as soon as he stepped outside fliers started raining down from the sky which were announcing Toc-Man's awesome party on Ghost Island which would be featuring "Pac-Man" as a special guest. Pac-Man having suspected that the party was connected to his family's kidnapping went to the island to search for them. Ghost Unleashed In Pac-Man World 2 one night while Pac-Man was asleep, the Ghost Gang snuck into the Pac-Village to do some mischief. While messing around they unwittingly picked the Golden fruit off the tree in the center of the village releasing Spooky an ancient ghost. So Pac-Man must travel from Pac-Land to Ghost Island to reclaim the Golden Fruit and stop the Ghost Gang and Spooky. Personality Pac-Man loves to eat. His regular meal includes Pac-Dots, strawberries, green grapes, cherries, oranges, peaches, bananas, pears, apples, Power Pellets and ghosts. He also seems very good at mazes, due to his extensive time in them. Abilities In Pac-Man World Butt Bounce This attack can be used by jumping with the X button, then pressing it again while in air. There is a rare power-up where if the player touches it, Pac-Man gains the ability to do a Super Butt Bounce where if the player does the control for a normal butt bounce, a huge explosion will occur and any enemies in a certain radius will be terminated. It can only be used once per power-up. Rev Roll This attack is used by pressing and holding the Square button. Turn Pac-Man to aim the attack. When the Rev Roll is released, Pac-Man rolls off like a ball, similarly to Sonic the Hedgehog's Spin Dash. Charging the Rev Roll can also power switches. Pac-Dot Shoot This attack can be used by pressing the O Button. Pac-Man will raise his arm, and shoot a Pac-Dot in front of him. However, there is a requirement to use this. Pac-Man must have at least one Pac-Dot to use the attack. After use, one Pac-Dot is deducted. Super Pac-Dot Shoot This attack is a stronger form of the previous attack. To use this attack, hold down the O button and Pac-Man will do the exact same thing, except he will spin around and then shoot a huge blast of Pac-Dots from his hand. There is also a requirement for this attack. Pac-Man must have at least 10 Pac-Dots to use it. Swim If Pac-Man enters water, he instantly floats on the water. To go underwater, press and hold the triangle button. To go back to the surface, press and hold the X button. Pac-Man can do a dolphin flip if you jump out of the water while holding the X button. In Pac-Man World 2 In this game, Pac-Man has the Butt Bounce, Rev Roll, and can still swim, but both Pac-Dot Shoots are taken away. Flip Kick By jumping in the air, and pressing the Square or X buttons, Pac-Man jumps in the air, and flips with his foot extended. This can be used to smash high up boxes. In Pac-Man World 3 In this game, the Butt Bounce, the Rev Roll and the Flip Kick are also used. Punch Using the O or B button, Pac-Man can punch at enemies. With the Electro-Shock Power Pellet, Pac-Man can also perform an Electric Shock with the same button command. Triple Butt Bounce If you hit the X or A button 4 times, Pac-Man will preform a Triple Butt Bounce. A small shockwave comes out of Pac-Man.It can kill up to 2 enemies at a time. Cross-Overs Pac-Man has starred in the arcade racing game, Mario Kart Arcade GP and Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 alongside the famous plumber Mario and all his friends. Trivia *Mario creater, Shigeru Miyamoto, has stated that Pac-Man is his favorite video game character. *After a portion is cut out, a pizza looks very similar to the original Pac-Man. External links *pacmanmuseum.com - Dedicated to the Dot Eater *Pacman Games Category:Pac-People Category:Video Game Characters Category:Namco's Game Characters Category:Heroes